A change of feeling
by Little Vili
Summary: All Yumi wanted to do was play a joke on Ulrich, but she took it too far, even for herself. Will this affect their friendship. Takes place at the end of image problem.
1. Was It Fate?

**This is something that I've been wanting to do for quite some time now...and Im glad that Im finally taking the time to do it. I hope you don't mind the Yumi/Jeremy pairing, but I have always wanted to see that for some reason. I know that my story "Odd gets a job" really sucked, but it was an idea that was fading away as I typed it...trust me, it would have been better if I had gotten it down sooner. Anyway, look out as I give birth to what I hope is a good story for you guys to read. I will probably be using a "point of view" format, but that should become obvious once I get going. Well, I don't want to give too much away, so all I have to say now, is enjoy. One more thing...it picks up at the last scene of "Image Problem", and stems out from that.**

**Chapter 1: Was it fate?

* * *

**

::Yumi's POV::

It started out as a small joke. Jeremy was talking about the clone of me that XANA had created in attempts to stop us. He said that he could tell that it wasn't me when my clone had started to flirt with him.

"Really, are you sure? Do you have any proof it's the real me your looking at?" I quickly stated.

I stood up and walked over to him, I could see a blush starting to appear on his face.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy asked in a slightly nervous tone.

I let out a slight giggle as I got closer to him. When I was right in front of him, I bent down, and removed his glasses, by this time, his face was blushing furiously. I leaned in closer, but just as I was about to go any further, Ulrich spoke up quickly.

"Ok, stop, I've had enough of that for one day." He said, getting annoyed.

I stopped for a moment, not moving from my position, and Jeremy was still blushing as red as ever. But something happened at that moment, something that I couldn't explain. I leaned even closer to Jeremy, until our lips touched. A quick rush of adrenaline flourished throughout me, as I moved in closer to _really_ start kissing him. He seemed frozen at that moment, like he couldn't move, nor react. But I kept going, as I deepened the kiss. He couldn't resist forever, he eventually started returning the kiss, that's when I _really_ got an adrenaline rush. Ulrich however, was not enjoying this. As I looked up at him, I could see hatred in his eyes directed at Jeremy, and maybe at me as well.

"What the hell is going on!" He yelled loudly.

"I-I, ummm. Im not sure what just happened. I didn't want it to go that far, I-I just couldn't help it."

I tried my best to defend myself, but it was no use. With every passing moment, more anger seemed to build inside him. I was confused on the inside, tears even started to form on the outside of my eyes. I wanted to cry into his arms, but just as I was about to do so, he angrily spoke again.

"Oh I see how it is." He spoke trying to suppress all his hate. "All this time you really liked Jeremy! Fine! If you want to be with him, go ahead!"

Tears also started to form in his eyes as well. At that moment, he stormed out of the room, and I could hear him start to cry. As I stood there, I started to cry as well. I fell to my knees and buried my head into my hands.

* * *

::Normal POV:: 

Odd just stood there, without a word. He was like a statue, lifeless and lacking color at that moment. He was just as shocked as Ulrich, to see this. He suddenly snapped out of his daze, he even pinched himself to see if he was awake.

"Ow...well, at least I know Im not dreaming."

He looked down at Yumi, and then walked over to her. He squatted down to her level, and tried to comfort her.

"You know Yumi, some times we just aren't sure of our selves and the way we feel. Im sure Ulrich will calm down eventually." He said in a soft tone, hoping that it would help in some way.

"I know Odd." She said still sobbing with tears still filling her eyes. "I just hope that this doesn't break us up as friends. And the worst part is, I don't know how I feel anymore. I just feel so bad about what I just did, I can't help but cry."

"Good, cry, cry it all out." He replied again with a gentle tone. "You should go home and think about it, and remember, if you need any help, just call."

"Thank you odd." She sniffled.

Odd and Yumi had forgotten all about Jeremy, but they didn't need to worry about him, for he was in his own little world, equally as shocked as the others, if not more. He didn't know what to think of that experience. Did he enjoy it, or did he resent it? Jeremy knew the answer, but was afraid to admit it to himself. He knew that he enjoyed it, because he even returned the kiss. He was shocked that Yumi would do that, but he was more shocked at the thought that _he_ would do _that _as well. How could he do that to his best friend Ulrich, how could he ever live the guilt down. Yumi wasn't the only one confused, Jeremy felt the same way.

He kept thinking about Aelita, who he just realized was right behind him on his computer screen. He quickly swung his head around to see if she was there. But she wasn't. She had left without saying a word. She was also crying, she felt hurt from that moment, and felt the same way as Ulrich did. She just stayed in the tower, and kept crying until she could cry no more. Unlike Yumi, or Ulrich, she had no one to talk to other than Jeremy. And with him being involved in the moment like he was, she was in no mood to talk with him.

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed it. If you will, please let me know what you think. I expect all kinds of reviews, and I will most likely get flames from the die-hard-Yumi/Ulrich-fans. But please, do be honest. I like it best when you are, and thank you all who have been in your reviews to my other stories.** **P.S. (To SamBlob) I wasn't sure if I wanted you to pre-read it first. Some how, I know Im going to regret it. But in all my future chapters for this, and my other story(ies), I promise to do so.**


	2. Troubles Within

**Id like to take the time to thank you all for your wonderful reviews that you have given me. Im even a bit surprised that the hard core Yumi/Ulrich fans didn't flame me. Im so glad that you guys have enjoyed it so far. But I can tell that this is going to be a tricky one to write. So if I take a while on updates, blame good ole writers block. Also to those who like my other story, Ill try to update on that one as well, but the more stories you write, the harder it is. So just keep that in mind, and don't hate me too bad if I take to long, but as I always say, quality over quantity.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Troubles within**

::Ulrich's POV::

I ran back to my dorm, with tears fogging up my vision the entire way. I didn't know what to do so I just cried. Once I got inside, I shut and locked the door. I knew that Odd wouldn't be able to get in, but I wasn't in the mood to see him, so he'll just have to deal with it. I cried into my pillow, with constant tears flowing from my eyes.

Why did this have to happen? I thought that Yumi liked me the way I liked her. I guess it was all an illusion, because I know now that she really likes Jeremy. I just don't know what to think, it feels like all of my hopes and dreams have been shattered by this one moment. I know they say that nothing lasts forever, even moments like these, but this feels as though it could effect me for the rest of my life. I loved Yumi with all my heart, and this is what I get out of it. Its not fair, life's not fair. Why did it have to be this way. How could she love Jeremy? I know that he is my friend and all, but I just don't see it. Oh Yumi, I wish I could tell you how I feel right now, you need to know how much this has done to me, and no matter what, Ill always love you.

* * *

::Yumi's POV:: 

I went back to my house like Odd advised me to do, but the entire way there, tears were running down my face. I kept thinking about Ulrich, how I screwed up our friendship. I thought that I was in love with him, but now, Im more confused than ever. Its not fair the way love works, it can mess up your entire life, and can destroy friendship. I wish that I had never fallen in love, that way this would never have happened. Oh who am I kidding, it still wouldn't have made much of a difference, things would have happened just as they are now.

I then thought about Jeremy, and the kiss I gave him. Why did I give him that kiss? It was like something inside me said to do it, _kiss him Yumi_, it told me. But worst of all, I enjoyed the kiss, I enjoyed it so much that I want to do it again. And when he started to return the kiss, it only made me want to do it more. I wish this wasn't happening, I wish that it was all some bad dream, and I would wake up in my bed with out another thought of it. Am I falling in love with Jeremy? How can that be so, I know full well that he has Aelita, and that I have Ulrich. That's that way its supposed to be, but now, it looks like that fate has been altered. I know that I have always liked Jeremy as a friend, but is it turning into something more? I just wish that all this would end, and we could get back to out normal lives.

As I approached the house, I noticed that the car wasn't in the driveway. Thank god, because I really don't want to have to make up a story of why I have tears in my eyes. Once I got in, I went straight up to my room, and threw myself onto the bed. I wanted to cry for the rest of the day, for I felt terrible that all this is happening because of me. I don't know how Ulrich, or Jeremy felt right now, I wish that we could just work things out, but I can tell that Ulrich didn't want to talk to either me or him.

* * *

::Odd's POV:: 

I felt bad, knowing that I couldn't do much to help my friends out. I felt as though I was obligated to do something, even if it didn't help much. I just had to do _something_, sitting and waiting around was not an option.

By this time I was up and out of Jeremy's room, knowing that he would want to be alone to think to himself. I kept thinking of Ulrich, and how devastating this must be for him. I was just as shocked as he was when I saw it happen, and probably would have done the same thing he did.

I was about to go back to the dorm room, but then I stopped and realized that Ulrich would also want to be alone. I then decided to take a walk down to the factory for a while. I knew that Jeremy and Aelita wouldn't be talking because of this, so I felt as though I should be the one to try and comfort her. I wasn't sure what I would be able to do, but I know that I had to do it. I just hope that Aelita would let me talk to her, and I also hope that she is doing alright with this. I'd hate to see her in tears as well, because it would cause me to do the same.

* * *

::Jeremy's POV:: 

I couldn't move. I was like a lifeless statue in my chair. I sat there confused, and dismayed. I didn't know what to think. Guilt flourished throughout my body, not because of the moment, but what I felt during the moment. At first I was shocked, stunned to the point were I could not even react. But then I felt something different, something I would have never expected. The reason I have so much guilt right now, is because I enjoyed that moment, I enjoyed every second of it.

When she first started to kiss me, I felt a rush of emotion flow through me. It was overwhelming, but after a few seconds, I gave into the feeling that I was getting from it. I slowly started to return the kiss. I could tell that she noticed this because at that moment, she deepened it even further. She kept going for a few seconds longer, and at that point, I didn't want it to stop. But then she looked up at Ulrich. Her expression quickly changed to a worried one, and I could see tears in her eyes. At that point, I wondered _what am I doing?!_

I keep thinking of Aelita, and how she too saw the whole thing. She is the reason that I feel so much guilt. I wish that I could talk to her right now, but I know that some how, it would only make things worse.

How could I have done this to her. I know that I love her, but now, I fear that nothing is certain. Do I love Yumi? And does she love me? These two questions burned deep into my heart as I kept thinking them over, each one equally as painful as the other.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't have anyone to talk to...then again, there was Odd. But most of the time, he did more to hurt the situation than help it. Its not his fault, that's just the way he is...then again, when he spoke to Yumi, he spoke in a way that he usually didn't. He seemed compassionate. This was a side of Odd that I never saw before, or any of us for that matter. But that doesn't matter now. Im stuck in a situation, and I fear that it will be no easy one to get past. I just hope most of all, that Aelita is ok. Breaking her heart would kill me on the inside, and was the one thing I vowed to myself, that I would never allow to happen.

* * *

**Thank you all again for giving me your opinions...and Im really glad that I didn't make any spelling or grammar errors...yet. I hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as the last. But I must say that an update wont come so soon next time...taking on the challenge of two stories is a big job to handle. And I don't think that one story should get more focus that the other. But don't worry, Ill be working on this one as well, and its easier for this one, because the chapters aren't as long. I can tell you this though, writing this story well, and effectively, will be a tricky thing to accomplish (especially, if I want to keep an accurate story line). Thank you all again...you have been wonderful.**


	3. Aelita and Odd

Looks like my story really hit it off, Im glad to see that this many have liked it after only two chapters. Usually I don't get this many reviews until I enter my third or fourth chapter. Well, here we go again. BTW, Im adding a but of a new twist, one im sure you might like (or not, I guess It depends on the reader), but Im going to add a little Aelita/Odd fluff as well. Don't worry, it wont be rush rampped fast, because everything takes time to work out (you can tell I plan to stick with this story for a while). **Well Im sure you have once again hade enough of me talking up here all day, so lets get going.**

Disclaimer: By now I hope you realize that I don't own Code Lyoko, and never will, but in a way it's a good thing, because if I screw up...you cant yell at me...I think.

Claimer: I have none except for my sweet pen name (just kidding...its not that sweet, lol).

* * *

****

Chapter 3: Aelita and Odd

.:Normal POV:.

Odd was on his way to the factory now, he was set on one thing, and that was to make sure that Aelita was doing ok. But inside he knew that she was taking this just as hard as the others were. Thinking of Aelita in emotional pain brought tears to his own eyes, and he rushed onwards to help his fellow friend, who could seek help from no one else at the time.

Along the way, Odd couldn't help but wonder why all this was happening, out of all things that confused him, this was one of the biggest. But another thing bothered him as well. He kept wondering why he felt so obliged to help Aelita. Was it that he had developed feelings for her, no, what would Jeremy think? But yet he still felt as though it could be true, and in a way he knew that it was.

* * *

.:Odd's POV:.

'I just gotta get to the factory' was the main thought on my mind as I ran. I needed to see Aelita, knowing that no one else would right now, and I doubt she wanted to talk with Jeremy.

It didn't take long to get to the factory, once there, I slid down one of the hanging ropes, and preceded to going to the elevator. I pressed the red button and made my way down to the computer room. Once inside, I went over to the chair and sat down as it rotated me towards the computer.

"Aelita, are you there? Its me Odd." I tried to ask in my usual tone, but instead I couldn't help but be sad at the same time.

"Odd! What are you doing here?" Aelita replied, trying to conceal her virtual tears, but failed, because I still saw them.

"I stopped by to see how you were doing, I know that you probably wouldn't want to talk to Jeremy, and everyone else seems as though they have their own issues on the matter. So I had to see how you were."

"Oh. Thank you." She blushed a little.

"Are you Ok?"

As soon as I asked this, her small smile soon faded, and she looked as though she would cry.

"Yes, Im fine."

"No, your not. I can tell by the look in your eye that your upset."

* * *

.:Aelita's POV:.

It was true, I was upset. Upset because of that incident, upset because the one I love, may not love me after all. I saw him return the kiss, and from that point, I knew that he really liked Yumi.

"Your right Odd, I am upset. I just wish this whole thing never happened."

"I know, but sometimes these things just happen. That's the way life goes, but like they say, time heals all things."

"Do you think that time will heal this as well?"

"Yes, I know it will. And Ill be here to help as well."

"Thank you Odd."

"Your welcome...Aelita?"

"Yes Odd?"

"Mind if I stay the night?"

"I would love that."

* * *

.:Normal POV:.

Odd and Aelita talked a bit longer, trying to help each other get by this as best they could. Odd stayed up until his eyes wouldn't let him stay awake any longer. So he then went over to a near by corner and made himself as comfortable as best he could considering it was a hard floor. But before he closed his eyes he muttered one last thing, although he knew that Aelita couldn't hear him.

"I love you Aelita." He said just before he closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I know it wasn't long, but I didn't want you to have to wait for another chapter forever. And Im also having a little trouble deciding how long, and in what fashion, I want to drag this out. Ah well, a little writer's block never hurt anyone, unless it affected a huge five page english assignment that was due this tuesday...but it doesn't, so, meh. I hope you did enjoy this at least a little bit, and I promise the next one will be more of a decent size.


	4. Teenage Hormones

**Well, I was going to make you guys wait for a long time, but I decided to be nice and get this chapter out there for ya. Thanks again to all who do like this story (despite the pairings) and I hope you continue to read it. I haven't gotten to work on either of my stories since last Tuesday, so Im really going to haul today (today being March 8 so you don't get confused what Tuesday Im talking about). Anyway, enough rant, because Im pretty sure that's not why your reading this.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Code Lyoko, then it would have sucked (most likely).**

**Claimer:** **This awesome (better than yours) idea for a fanfic belongs to me (lol, just kidding, some one could have done this a loooong while back, and this idea is not _that_ good).

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Teenage Hormones**

**.:Jeremy's POV:.**

I never did leave my room after all this time. I laid in bed and continued to stare at the ceiling as I wondered what was happening to me. Class was soon, and I knew then I would have to drag myself out sometime or another. But I knew that it would be impossible for me to concentrate so why even bother going. But none the less, I still had to at least show up to class, so as not to get in trouble by the principle, that would be the last thing I need.

As I lied in bed, I kept thinking. What's going on? Is this normal? Do other kids go through this? So many questions kept jumping at me, and I had no idea how to answer them.

I like Yumi as a friend, but do I like her more. No, couldn't be...could it? I couldn't do that to Ulrich, I just couldn't. But something inside me keeps telling me I love Yumi. But that can't be. What about Aelita, the times we shared, and all my work just so that she could live here. Was that all for nothing?

Adolescence is hell, the whole lot of it. Damn these hormones of a teenage youth, why must you torture my heart and that of many others. Oh how I wish that everything could just work out. But maybe this is for the better. After all, everything does happen for a reason, and this is no exception. Still, none the less, it's not fair.

Oh what to do. Does Yumi like me, she did kiss me, but does that _really_ mean that she does? And the worst part is, that part of me wants it to be true. Part of me wants Yumi to like me, part of me wants to re-live that moment. And as time passes by, that part of me grows even stronger. What will happen then, will I just stop loving Aelita? No, that can't be, I won't let it. But I fear it may happen anyway.

* * *

**.:Yumi's POV:.**

It didn't take long for me to fall asleep once I got home. Well, maybe fifteen minutes is a pretty long, but in a situation like this, that time goes by fast. As I slept in bed, I kept having all sorts of weird dreams. Dreams of me and Ulrich not liking each other. And even dreams of me and Jeremy kissing again. It kind of scares me a little that I'm having these dreams. Could they be some sort of sign? All I know is now I don't know what to think.

'Where does my heart belong?' This is all I could keep thinking of. I had two choices, Jeremy, or Ulrich.

Ulrich, who always looks out for me, protects me, and cares for me. Or Jeremy, the one I can talk to if Im in need of help, the one I can look to for any support.

It was tough, seeing as I was lost in a sea of love and confusion. I couldn't choose either one, I just didn't want to break either of their hearts. But as I kept thinking, my thoughts would always wander back to the kiss that I gave Jeremy. How his mouth felt so warm, and companionate, once I started, I just couldn't stop, it felt so goo...No! I have to stop thinking of that. That's why this is happening to me, it's because of that one moment, and worst of all, it's all my fault. I shouldn't have done that, and yet I did anyway.

So now what do I do, just sit here and cry. That won't get anywhere, but what else can I do, I feel so lost. I wish I could talk to someone, that would help a little bit, but who is there that I could talk with. Wait! I know, Odd. I know that he is usually the last one I (or any of us) would consider, but last time he really helped out. I wonder where he is now.

I reached over for my cell phone, and dialed Odds number. It rang a few times before he picked up.

"Hello." Came a sleepy Odd's voice.

"Hey Odd, it's Yumi."

"Oh, hey Yumi, what do you need?" Odd said as he yawned.

"Are you just waking up?"

"Yeah, Im at the factory with Aelita."

"What? Why are you there?"

"I figured Aelita could use some company, and Im sure Jeremy wasn't going to be first on her list. So I felt obliged to go and see her."

"That's very kind of you Odd, how is she doing? Is everything alright?"

"She's better now. When I first got here, she was in tears, but I talked with her for about an hour or so, and she seems to be doing better."

"Im glad she's doing better."

"Me too."

"Say Odd, do you think we could meet up later?"

"Sure Yumi, where at?"

"At the park, in about twenty minutes or so...wait, Ill come there first to see Aelita, and then we'll go to the park."

"Ok, Ill see you here. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and started to get ready to go meet Odd. Knowing that I was going to be with one of my friends seemed to help a little bit, but I still felt a bit sick to my stomach over all this. And that one question still kept lurking over me...do I love Jeremy? The questions was painful, and even some what obvious, but I wasn't ready to accept the answer that I had given myself, though sooner or later I would have to realize that it was yes.

* * *

**.:Odd's POV:.**

I was still a bit sleepy even after the call from Yumi, but now that I was up, I might as well get ready to meet her. My hair was a bit of a mess, but there was nothing I could do for that now considering I was at the factory, so I would just have to make the best of it, and besides, that was the least of my worries.

I hope Yumi is doing Ok, Id hate to see her in tears as well, and I know Ulrich wouldn't want that either. But this situation seems to be getting more confusing, now that I am involved. I said last night to myself that I loved Aelita, from that point, I knew that I was now a part of this. I hope Jeremy doesn't hate me for this, but it's not my fault that my heart chose her as the one I love.

They say that love is powerful, and that no one can truly understand the full quality of love, because all humans have flaws, and that prevents us from knowing _all_ there is to know about love. Well, I may not know all about love, maybe not as much as the average adult did, seeing as they are assumed to know more than us teens; which is not always true, but I know for sure that I would do anything for Aelita, even die for her if I had to. But that's not love, because even friends would be willing to die for each other, but the rest of me felt strong towards the feeling in my heart, so I knew that it had to be love. I wanted Aelita to be in my arms, and I wanted to look at her beautiful smile, a smile I will never forget.

Is this all even possible. I mean, what if she still loves Jeremy. She maybe upset now, but she could still have feelings for him. Am I just trying to follow a hopeless dream? Even if I am, I wont stop until it becomes painfully obvious that we weren't meant to be, even if that means I have to turn down other girls who may like me as well. This is how much I love Aelita, and always will, no matter what.

'Oh shoot!' Yumi was coming soon, and I was a mess. Not that I could do anything about it, but I still need to make myself the least bit presentable. I took off my shirt and shook the wrinkles out of it as best I could. Once I put it back on, I noticed that Aelita was looking over at me. I blushed, as well as she did too.

"Oh, uh, hi Aelita. I didn't see you there." I spoke up, still very red.

"Oh, hello to you as well Odd. What exactly were you doing?" She asked me still blushing as well.

"Well, since Yumi's coming over, I figured I might as well make myself look a little better. I don't want to look like I just woke up."

"But Odd, you did just wake up." She giggled

"Heh, you got me there, but it's more or less a figure of speech."

"Oh, I see."

"I see you're a bit happier."

"Yes, well, being with you Odd really helped me a lot, thank you."

I blushed right then. 'Did Aelita imply what I think she did? No, couldn't be, how could she like a guy like me? Wait, this is what I wanted...right? Doh, now's not the time for this.'

"Your welcome Aelita. Im just glad I could help in anyway."

"Well you certainly did. Im glad to have a friend as good as you."

"Thank you." I blushed again.

I continued to get ready, but there wasn't much else that needed to be done, so I simply sat in Jeremy's chair and chatted with Aelita a little more. We talked about life in the real world, and all the things she would be able to do when she gets here. She told me that it reminded her of talking with Jeremy. When she said that, I felt a little discouraged, but I realized that I would have done that as well. It didn't take Yumi that long to get here to my surprise, and me and Aelita finished our conversation as soon as we heard the sound of the elevator doors open.

* * *

**.:Yumi's POV:.**

"Hey Odd, hey Aelita, how are you guys doing?"

"We're both doing pretty well, Odd has been a great help for me."

Odd started to blush as I looked over towards him, and I giggled at the thought of him possibly liking Aelita.

"Odd, that's pretty sweet of you." I giggled again.

"Well you know, I don't like to see any of my friends in tears." He looked down at his shoes, still blushing a little. "Speaking of that; you seem to be doing better your self Yumi." He looked up again.

"Thinking really helps me clear my mind, and I did a lot of that on the way over."

"About the incident?"

"Well, uh, yeah." My voice faded out as I talked. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to bring this up now.

"Never mind, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"Maybe later." I said keeping my quiet tone.

"Ok, so now what do we do?"

"Well, we did plan to go to the park, but I don't want Aelita to be left here with no one to talk to, so I figured we could stay here for a while."

"Oh, that's fine Yumi, you can go. I don't want to be the reason that you and Odd have to change your plans around."

"No, it's ok Aelita, we were just going to talk there anyway, I don't see any reason you couldn't be a part of it." I replied to her.

"Yeah, I agree, that way we could all help each other out."

* * *

**.:Normal POV:.**

It was decided, Odd and Yumi stayed for an hours time longer, that way they made sure that Aelita wasn't being left out, because they knew that she wouldn't want to talk with Jeremy for a little longer.

The three of them discussed random subjects, in hopes to leave behind as much of the "trouble" as they could. But they all knew on the inside, that that's what they really wanted to discuss, but couldn't because it kinda felt awkward talking about it in a group. Odd didn't want to talk about his feelings for Aelita, and Yumi didn't want to talk about her feelings for Jeremy. But Aelita on the other hand, was comfortable with just about any topic at the moment. But this was a normal thing, because most teens only discussed such matters one on one with friends they felt were best in order to help them.

After the hour passed, Odd and Yumi said their good-byes to Aelita and started their way towards the park.

* * *

**Wow, that took a while to complete, but it is my longest one yet for this story, so I hope you guys enjoy it. I should be able to get started on the next instalment pretty soon (like Thursday maybe, but I also want to get some more typed up for my other story as well). Well, I don't have much to say other than what has been said, so peace out until the next one. Please review after you read, that would be so kind of you. (3/15/05)**

**P.S. This A.N. is dated different form the one up top...that's because when I start, I do the A.N. first, and I just leave it the way it is and, then on the bottom it is written when I complete it. I know this dumb to point out, but you will probably notice the date difference, because up top it says I started on the 8th...Oh, just another fact for you to know.**


	5. Moving On?

**Whats up all, Im here with another chapter of your all time favorite (or maybe your just like it, but not that much) story. I don't have a whole lot else to say (for once), so it looks like Ill be getting right to the story (for once).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko (I wonder how many times you've heard that...hmmm).**

**Claimer: I do own...something.**

**Chapter 5: Moving On?

* * *

**

**:Ulrich's POV:**

"Damn, what time is it?" I looked over at my clock to see how early it was, but it turns out that I was going to be late.

"Not again! The alarm didn't go off!"

I jumped up to get ready, but realized that no matter what, it seemed I wasn't going to make it to class.

'First shower, then snack, then run like mad hell to class' Focus, I had to focus. Maybe Mrs. Hertz will let me off the hook if I play it cool. Nah, I was pretty much screwed, and only ten minutes remained until class started. Looks like another detention for me, and with what's going on right now, that's not what I need.

I slipped my pants on and was out the door like a bullet. Many people looked at me with a strange glare as a I zipped pass them in the hall. The showers were only now a few feet ahead now, and it looks like luck was on my side, for no one was in there. I discarded my clothing beside the shower, and stepped in. The warm water felt good as it ran over my cold, unready skin. The water seemed hot at first, but it didn't take anything to get used to, and soon I was in my own little world.

I liked to daydream about Yumi while taking a shower. It may seem stupid or funny to others (if they were to know), but for me it was different. The sound of running water brings peace to my ears, as it blocks just about all other noises out, and leaves me in a bit of a trance. I even meditate while in the shower, but only for a short while on the weekends and an even shorter while on school days. This is how Im able to keep my cool throughout the day, and not act out of place.

"Oh shoot, I forgot!" I yelled in my mind. "This is a school day, and time is not on my side."

I quickly turned off the shower dried my body, and put my clothes back on, then once again, rushed out the door and to the cafeteria. Since there was no time for breakfast, I just needed a cereal bar to tide me over until lunch. Unlike Odd, who would take the cafeteria for all it has, no matter what the time. After the machine dispensed the bar, I once again sprinted off for first period.

"Hey Ulrich, what's the rush?" Emily asked as I was about to whip by.

"Hey Emily." I said out of breath "Im going to first period, and Im about to be late. And if were you, I'd run too."

"You must have hit your head when you woke up, today is Saturday." She giggled.

"Huh! Damn, and here I am about to pass out just so I don't get another detention."

"Well then it's a good thing I stopped you then."

"Heh, yeah." My voice faded.

"Hey Ulrich."

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering, do you want to sit with me in lunch today?"

"Uhh, why?"

"Oh nothing, forget I asked. See ya later Ulrich."

"Uh, ok."

I stood there dazed and confused. 'What just happened?' was all my mind kept thinking. I tried to ponder for an answer, but none came, at least not a desired one. Every time I thought about it, the same question, which was also in a way an answer, kept popping into my head. 'Does Emily like me?' That was the question, and maybe the answer to the previous question. Just great, more things to complicate my life, as if I didn't have enough. First Yumi kisses Jeremy, and now Emily seems to want me. Im caught between a rock and a hard place, and it didn't look like I was getting out anytime soon.

And with all this, a new question arose. Do I try to get back Yumi, or do I go with Emily? It was too hard to think about. I mean, I loved Yumi, but Emily seems nice too. They say to follow your heart, but what if your heart is lost, where do you go then? Too bad love doesn't have a map, but then again, the paths are always changing, so it wouldn't be that helpful.

Why didn't I just keep going? I could have found out from a teacher that today was Saturday, and then I wouldn't have ran into Emily. But something tells me this happened for a reason, I just wish I knew what it was. I guess it's just one of the mysteries of life.

"All this thinking has made me hungry." 'Great, now I sound like Odd.' I laughed at the thought.

Just as I was about to go get another bite to eat, another though crossed my mind. 'Where is everyone else?' Jeremy was probably in his room still, and I bet he's thinking of that kiss Yumi gave him. What I wouldn't give to punch that little...wait, what am I saying, Jeremy's my friend, and he never meant to do that. Heck, if Yumi kissed me, and she liked some other guy, I would have done the same thing. Still, knowing that doesn't help reduce the pain of what happened. I love Yumi, and I want her to love me back. But it didn't look like that was going to happen.

"Well, I might as well see what Odd's up to, maybe he can help. He may be crazy, but he's still one of my best friends."

* * *

**I realized that I kinda forgot about Ulrich, so I though I might as well dedicate the entire chapter to him. As you can see, new problems are arising, which are sure to spice things up. It's funny, I was going to leave Ulrich out (with no girl I mean), then I thought 'what about Emily?', so now she's in the mix, but will she hook up with Ulrich, I guess you just have to wait and find out. But all in all, I hope that you did enjoy this chapter, and remember, don't be afraid to tell me If there is anything you don't like, or is an actual error (its not always easy to spot them out). **


	6. Confessions

**Yay, another chapter, and yay, more reviews. Yay again because they were all good. Well, I don't have much to say (again), so you get to move right along. **

**Disclaimer: I'd rather watch Code Lyoko, so its obvious I don't own it. Why you ask? For the first part, I don't have to fear screwing up. Second part, Im not rich, so I cant buy it.**

**Claimer: I love Aelita...opps, did I type that out loud.

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Confessions**

**:Odd's POV:**

I wonder what Yumi wanted to talk to me about, what ever it was Im sure that is was important, especially if she knew she was going to be interrupting lunch to do so. I hope it doesn't have anything to do with Ulrich, Im not the best when it comes to comforting people about their love issues, but regardless, Im her friend so I must help anyway I can. Wow, listen to me, Im getting ahead of myself, maybe I should see where this is going before I think too much.

"So Yumi, what did you want to talk about." I asked a little hesitantly.

"Lets sit down first."

Yumi was getting nervous, I could just tell by the look in her eye. Looks like I might be right after all. I'm just gonna have to remember to stay confident. Listen to me, Im getting ahead of myself again. I gotta slow down.

"Is everything all right Yumi?" I asked as tear started to form in her eye.

"Oh Odd." She said trying not to cry. "I think Im in love with Jeremy."

"What?" I gasped. A bad feeling formed telling me that this was true after seeing the kiss, but who would have guessed it unless she had said it herself. Something told me this wasn't going to be easy, but I _was _able to help before. I know that I can do it again.

"I don't know what to do. Should I tell Ulrich, but if I do, Im afraid he'll be angry. And what about Jeremy, how am I supposed to tell him how I feel. Its just that, Aelita would be devastated."

By this time, tears ran down her face like a faucet, and I felt horrible having to sit here and watch her cry.

"Yumi, its ok. It may seem hard, but really its all just inside your head." I tried my best to comfort her to the best of my abilities. "If you want, I could tell Ulrich for you."

"No, not that!" Yumi cried.

"Something told me you wouldn't like that. But one thing is for sure, you can't leave things the way they are. If you do, it will only become worse. I know it seems hard now, but later on you'll be glad you did."

"I know Odd, but it's still hard." She said, still sobbing.

"Im sure everything will be alright. I don't think Ulrich will be mad, he's not that type." I patted her on the back softly.

"It's not just that Odd. What about Aelita and Jeremy? What if Jeremy doesn't feel the same about me, and even if he does, it would break Aelita's heart. I don't want to break them up just for this."

"No matter what happens Yumi, just remember this. We are all friends, and even if things seem to be a little confusing and mixed up, nothing can break that friendship."

"Thank you Odd."

She smiled and gave me a hug, and from that moment, I knew that I had done something right. But maybe now was not the time to tell her what I had to say. But then again, I might not get another chance.

"Umm, Yumi?"

"Yes Odd?"

"I have some thing I need to tell you."

I was getting nervous now. Sweat began to form on my forehead. I wasn't sure if I should be doing this _now_.

"I'm...I'm in love with Aelita."

"Heh. So it finally happened." She surprisingly spoke with her usual tone.

"What?"

"You fell in love you big goof."

"Heh, yeah. Hey, your not confused or surprised, and don't want to make fun of me, or anything?"

"Nope, I could tell from our battles that you were falling for her. When ever you landed on her, you took a while to get off." She smiled.

"I see." I began to blush. "But like you said, I don't want to break Aelita and Jeremy up just for me."

"I know. Looks like were both stuck in a similar situation." She said as her voice resumed a more worried tone.

"Yumi?" I spoke up after a few moments.

"Yes?

"I don't think we should tell the others yet."

"I know, but we have to do something. If we don't, we'll all just stay mad and confused."

"I know that too, but you know, just till the timing feels right."

"Good point, I just wish I knew when it was."

"Me too Yumi, me too."

* * *

**Ok, that was too long a wait and too short a chapter in my opinion. Im sorry about that everyone, but I've been sick, and have had writer's block like hell. I should be getting back to the regular routine. And with a little luck (and after cleaning the kitchen floor), I might get started on the next one tonight. Like I always say, quality over quantity.**


	7. What Luck

**Well, this will surely be a surprise for most people. I bet you all though I gave up huh? (To tell the truth, I almost did). But something compelled me to do so. I could have been that I have still gotten a few reviews saying "update soon!" or that I just need to get back into writing, and the best way, would be to go with something Im already working on. Now I don't get a whole lot of time to write, so after this update, don't expect anything for a long time (not as long as it just was though...heh). One more thing I would like to ask from you guys, please tell me if you find any inconsistencies, or just anything you don't see fit. Its been so long, and Im not 100 percentfamiliar with what happened (though I did go back and check up on a few things).**

**Chapter 7: What luck

* * *

**

**.:Normal POV:.**

Jeremy had just been lying in bed for most of the morning, but he couldn't keep ignoring the constant rumbles from his stomach. He eventually gave into its yearn to obtain food. And although he didn't want to leave his room, he knew it was unhealthy to skip meals.

It wasn't Yumi that he was afraid of running into, it was Ulrich. He knew that Ulrich was clearly upset from the way he left the room yesterday, and facing him now after having little time to cool off, despite being his friend, would not be anywhere near a good idea. Knowing Ulrich, he would put aside rational thought, and speak with his emotions. Which, could lead to bruises and possibly a broken bone or two.

But it wasn't _his_ fault. _She _was the one to kiss _him_, but that didn't matter to Ulrich. Jeremy would just have to go through the day trying to avoid his angered friend as much as possible.

"Jeez, its that time already!" exclaimed Jeremy as he looked at his watch.

He knew now that he missed breakfast, and he was soon to miss lunch as well. He decided to take that chance to go to the factory in order to see someone he knew he should have talked to earlier.

* * *

Odd and Yumi were already at the park, though they didnt really know why. It was a nice day to just go outside and forget about your troubles for a while. 

They decided to take a seat at the usual bench for a while, feeling a bit exhausted from recent events still.

"Yumi, what do you suppose is going to happen to us?" Odd asked randomly.

"What do you mean Odd?" She replied in a modest tone.

"You know, us, as a group. Do you think this will be the end of our friendship?"

Yumi thought this over for a while. Just the thought of not being able to see or hear from Ulrich, or even Jeremy, caused her to form tears in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away, knowing that Odd was looking at her.

"No Odd, I don't. Im sure everything is going to work out fine...I hope."

"I guess its really Ulrich's move, after all, he's the one taking this to heart more than any of us." Odd pointed out.

Yumi thought differently though. It wasnt Ulrich's choice if they stay friends or not, it was Ulrich's choice to see whether or not he would forgive her.

After a few minutes of silence, Odd decided to sway the topic of the conversation to a happier note.

"So Yumi...Hear the new subsonics album?" He grinned.

* * *

By this time, Jeremy had made his way out side of the school building. He almost didn't want to go through with this. Anxiety was creeping all over him, so much that it made him pale. He had no idea what she would say to him when he got there. 

"I know this is the right thing to do," He kept reminding himself. "But it doesn't make it any easier."

He kept walking until he noticed a familiar spiky blonde haired person.

"Odd? And is that Yumi?" He turned to go towards them. "What are they doing here?"

Yumi looked up to see that Jeremy was coming their way. She knew this would be a chance to start straightening things out.

"Hi Jeremy I – " Yumi started to say.

"Where's Ulrich?"

"He uhhh– " Odd interrupted. "Sir sulks a lot is still in his room, probably burying his head under god knows how many pillows."

"Ummm...oook." He gave Odd a strange look. "What are you guys doing?"

"We just came out to get some air and..." Yumi was cut off by someone walking towards them from the distance...It was Ulrich.

As he approached, Yumi started to grow pale. She was afraid that he would be angry with her for the recent event.

"Yumi, can I talk to you for a minute? Alone."

* * *

**Bah, I know you guys don't like cliff hangers, especially for those who are still waiting for the update. Anyhow, I just wanted to get it done, and I hope to eventually get started on the next one. Though like I said, I have much less computer time, so it will be slow (not _this _slow though). And remember, if you see any errors, don't be afraid to tell me (I go too fast for my own good sometimes).**


	8. Drizzle turns to rain

**Well, its that time again. And I figure that while the idea is fresh in my head, I say might as well do it now. Ill keep the rant short, but I will say this; before I really get into writing again, I want to get a laptop, but I need a job and a car before I do. Technically, I could buy one now, but that money is for the car. I will still write...just not as much. With that said, lets get too it.**

**Chapter 8: Drizzle turns to rain

* * *

**

Yumi was a little nervous. She knew that it was going to be about her and Jeremy. What was she to do? She was scared of what Ulrich had to say, but she obeyed and walked with him away from the others.

"Yumi, what the hell is going on with you and Jeremy?" Ulrich asked in an aggravated way. "Why would you just go and kiss him like that?"

"Well why shouldn't I?" She shouted back, now with tears in her eyes. "Its not like you and I are together, so why should you care?

As soon as she said that, Yumi felt like her body had been paralyzed with fear. What did she just say, did she even want to say that? It was too late now. She could see the expression on Ulrich's face; shock, sadness, and even anger. Now more than ever she wanted to run. But she stayed because she wanted to know what he would say next.

"..." Ulrich tried to talk, but the words wouldn't come. "So-" He started, "That's it huh? I see where this is going. You love Jeremy don't you?"

"Ulrich, I-I Uh..." She staggered to say. "That's not what I meant..."

"Then what did you mean!"

"I don't kn–"

"Forget it ,just leave me alone. I don't want to be a part of this anymore. Good luck helping Aelita." With that he walked away, with his head sunk, and tears slowly running down his cheeks.

* * *

Yumi walked back, still in tears, though she tried her best not show them. Odd was the first to speak as soon as she was in ear shot. 

"Why the long face Yumi?" He asked curiously.

"Its nothing," she held back the tears. "But I don't think Ulrich is going to be helping us with xana anytime soon."

"What?" Odd and Jeremy gasped.

"He didn't want to listen. He always takes it to heart right away. Now I'm afraid that it'll never work out." She started again to sob.

"Yumi," Jeremy said calmly. "I'm sure things will work out, he can't stay mad forever. In fact, it was me I thought he was mad at, I know he was yesterday when it was the clone that tried to kiss me during the xana attack."

"I know, but its just that...well, its Ulrich. You know how he gets."

"Just give it some time."

"Come on Yumi, I know what will help you feel better. Lets go prank call sissy for an hour, you love that." Odd spoke up cheerfully.

"No thanks Odd, I don't feel like doing a whole lot right now."

And with that, she too also left to go elsewhere, to think more on this issue.

* * *

Later, she arrived at the bridge to the factory, but stopped half way to peer over to the water below. She thought about everything that happened so far. "It just isn't fair, I didn't want this to happen. I can't help the way I feel, I just want Ulrich to see that." 

"Maybe I can help."

Yumi turned around to see Jeremy walking up beside her. She didn't reply right away, but she gave him a welcoming stare that let him know that she was in the mood to talk.

"I know it has to be tough on you right now. I feel guilty about Aelita, I have know idea where my feelings lie anymore." He walked over to where Yumi stood and looked out into the distance. "It'd be nice if things weren't so complicated, when it comes to love and who you love."

Once again tears formed in Yumi's eyes. She quickly turned and hugged Jeremy for comfort, she held on tight and continued to cry, "Jeremy, I thin- I think I lo…" She was cut off by Jeremy putting his finger on her lips, "There's no need to talk about it now, lets just give it some time and maybe things will start to work out."

Yumi still wanted to say it, she had a burning desire to, but she held back. Jeremy was right, now wasn't the time for talking, or even anything. The best that they could do is wait a few days to see how it would unravel, and hope it would work for the best.

* * *

**I know that you all are going to hate me for yet again _another_ somewhat of a cliff-hanger, but what can you do. The rant at the top is about a month or so old, in fact it mentions a laptop. Well, if truth be told, that's exactly what I used to finish typing this chapter. I got it about 3 or so weeks back, but its an old pentium 1 processor, but regardless, noting beats the price-tag of FREE. I got the laptop from a friend who didn't need it anymore; so I figure its still good enough for word processing and storing anime pictures. (It doesn't have Internet, yeah…sucks…but its still free, and I have the computer in the living room, when my mom isnt on that is). That about raps it up I guess. Those of you who really like the story, this is a note to you: Just because I have unlimited writing time now, and I can finally work in the comfort of my own room, doesn't mean that Ill be updating faster…I'm a lazy bum, and it takes a lot for me to get ANYTHING done, so… :P**


	9. Reflections of the past

**Ok people, you know what they say, its best to strike the iron when its hot, so lets keep this fanfic ball rolling. As of right now, today's date is the 5th of February. I'm going to try and have this one done by the end of the week. With all of my other activities (including sleep, video games, anime, and general wasting of time) it's going to be a tough schedule to keep. Ok, jokes aside, it still will be tough. With school, I never know what the hell is the next challenge, and I'm trying to teach myself how to draw, so it's going to take a good chunk of my free time. Ok, rant pt. 1 is over…story time is now.

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Reflections of The Past 

After storming away from Yumi, heartbroken, Ulrich had no idea what he was to do anymore. His entire life, or most of it, has been devoted to saving the world from xana, and trying to get closer to Yumi. However, after this incident, Ulrich was truly lost for the second time since he's ever arrived to Cadic. Ulrich decided to look to his past to see if he could find a way to get through this, just like the first time he did.

The first time Ulrich had ever felt lost was when he had first arrived to Cadic. Not knowing anyone, and being away from his parents, Ulrich felt very isolated from everyone else there. However, after a few weeks, his life changed forever.

Thanks to failing numerous classes, such as biology and physics, he was assigned a tutor who's name was Jeremy (cant spell last name). Surprisingly, it didn't take very long for Ulrich and Jeremy to become great friends. They not only studied together, but Ulrich helped Jeremy in sports, and they hung out when ever they had free time.

Things were going quite well indeed for the two, because Jeremy was also lacking in the friends department. Not long after, they got another new student, this one from Japan. Her name was Yumi (also can't spell the last name). Ulrich and Jeremy were assigned the job of showing her around and helping her fit in with the rest of the students. Yumi had taken French classes over in Japan, so it was easy for her to adapt to her new school. Since then, Ulrich developed a huge crush on Yumi, as well as the same for her to him, but neither got around to telling each other. They've probably liked each other sometime around the first week into Yumi moving there.

The final member of the group had not been added for about another month after Yumi had arrived. Odd Della Robbia was an American transfer student who had moved because of his parent also being transferred because of their jobs, of which they both worked in the same department. By this time, Yumi, Ulrich, and Jeremy were all now involved in battles against xana, and trying to materialize Aelita. How Odd got into the group was rather unique compared to the others. While walking in the hall, he had ease dropped on some kids talking about secret missions and saving the world; being as adventurous as Odd was, he decided follow them one day, but was caught when he tripped and fell over a tree branch. He told the other three students about how he had heard them talking about it for a long time. The others decided it was too late for him to not be involved now, so thus the fourth member was added to the group.

How this was supposed to help Ulrich was beyond him. Most of his work before was cut out for him, this time was a little different. Sitting and thinking about the past was not Ulrich's usual way of solving problems, but he knew it was still by far an effective way of doing so…otherwise, there would be no point to history class. So sat and thought Ulrich did, wondering where his mind would lead him next.

It wasn't long that his thoughts dwelled to when he first took interest in Yumi. It all started in Gym class; Ulrich would find himself always looking over at Yumi, just staring for lengths of time, only to be interrupted by a loud shout from Odd now and then to snap out of it. That too was the time that Odd started to take notice of what was going on, and began his campaign of annoying the absolute crap out of Ulrich. Singing small chants at Ulrich's expense, Odd never missed an opportunity to poke some fun at the lovesick boy. Sometimes Yumi would be walking by just as Odd was getting into it, her face just as red as Ulrich's would be. Yet her affection would go unnoticed for the time being, letting her be free of any rants and teasings…That is, until Sissy caught wind of what was going on.

Just the mere thought of these memories put a smile of Ulrich's face. The best thing about the past was that no matter what happened he would always have it there to remember. He just hoped that this was one of those moments that he could look back on one day and be glad that it didn't last…if, it didn't last.

Ulrich's eyes began to grow heavy. With each passing moment, they gradually kept closing more and more, making it harder to fight with every blink. It wasn't long before he soon found himself in another world where rules meant nothing, and that happiness and sadness knew no bounds. It was a land that he rather liked, letting it take him wherever it wished. For better or worse, it didn't matter because Ulrich was in need of break from reality, even if it only lasted for a short while to him.

* * *

**Well, I know that this chapter is more or less of a filler…and that the whole "I can finish this in a week" thing above is complete bull. Most fanfics have a chapter like this, where someone simply thinks about the past (by the way, you could probably tell I made a lot up myself…I have no idea how the group really got together). Anyway, hope it wasn't a total loss for you guys, I know some of you out there really like this. Please do tell me if there are any spelling or grammar errors if you find them…I HATE to proof read my own work…its beyond annoying. Till the next folks, see ya.**


End file.
